Indeciso
by Vitor-Lovegood
Summary: Entre a cruz e a espada. Harry terá que enfrentar seus medos. E terá que enfentrar novos amores também
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, estou só me divertindo!

Escrito por: O caraLovegood

Revisado por: Liannon

Indeciso

Capítulo 1 - De volta a uma casa

Harry abriu os olhos, estava deitado na sua cama. Fora tudo um sonho. Escutou um piado.

'Edwiges'

Ele custou a se levantar, ainda estava com sono. Saiu da cama. Andou até a janela, de vez em quando vacilando nos passos. pegou o trinco da janela e o rodou. Ele estendeu a mão. A coruja pousou, ele pegou a carta. A coruja voou pelo quarto e entrou na sua gaiola, bebeu a água do seu potinho, cobriu a cabeça com a asa e desatou a dormir.

'Rony' Pensou ele ao abrir o envelope e ver a letra garranchuda do amigo.

A carta estava toda suja de terra. Limpou a carta e começou a le-la.

_Olá, Harry!_

_Feliz aniversário, cara! Aí tem um presente da mamãe e um meu. Espero que goste! Bem, como estão suas férias? As minhas estão ótimas, o Gui está aqui e a Hermione também. Que tal você vir para cá? Seria uma boa, não acha? Já falei com o Dumbledore, e ele permitiu! Você vem uma semana antes do início do ano letivo. Vai ser bom ter você aqui. Acredita que a Hermione tá tentando me convencer a estudar? Ela só faz discutir, dizendo que eu preciso me preparar para as aulas. É louca! Estou dizendo, um dia essa garota vai ficar totalmente pirada de tanto estudar._

_Um abraço,_

_Rony_

Harry riu.'Realmente, estudar nas férias? Ela estuda demais!'

Então se lembrou do convite do Rony. 'Genial!' pensou. Ele tinha boas lembranças da casa dos Weasley. Como a primeira ( e única ) vez que ele desgnomizou um jardim. A primeira casa bruxa que ele já vira. Parecia que ela ia cair, com certeza sustentada com magia. 'Mais tempo sem os Dursley! Mais tempo com os Weasley.'

Harry olhou para a coruja procurando os presentes de Rony.

--Não veio nenhum pacote, Edwiges?

A coruja mergulhou e voltou com dois embrulhos meio amassados, presos às garras. Com certeza o animal estava esperando na janela há muito tempo e acabou soltando os pacotes. Ele estava abrindo um deles, quando ouviu passos, que com certeza pareciam ser do tio Válter. Harry se apressou tentando guardar tudo; de repente a porta se escancarou.

--Que é isso, menino?--disse Válter--já disse para você mandar essa coruja calar a boca, não foi?

--Eu esqueci de dar comida a Edwiges. Ela piou por que estava com fome, não é óbvio? - respondeu Harry sacárstico, não se importava se era óbivio para o tio, ainda estava com a mão embaixo da cama.

--Humpf...Trate de calar essa coisa ou então ela vai sair daqui, OUVIU?--várias gotas de cuspe voaram para todo lado.

--CALE A BOCA!

--Q...que?

--Você ouviu, saia do meu quarto! AGORA!

--Você vai se arrepender...

Duda chegou na cena da briga quando tio Válter já estava saindo. Ele olhou para tio Válter com cara de um grande bebe gordo que quer ver mais desenho. Viu que o pai não ia brigar mais com Harry e voltou para o quarto com a cara emburrada. Ficou feliz de ver o Duda triste. Depois que seu tio voltou para o quarto voltou a abrir os presentes. O da senhora Weasley era um cachecol com um H bordado. Foi olhar o de Rony. Tinha um envelope com uma carta.

_Harry_

_Aqui é uma foto da belezura do ano. Essa é a Bolt 2000. Dizem que ela é mais rápida que a Firebolt. Eu acho que é a mesma velocidade. Mas ela é mais bonita não é?_

_Ron_

Dentro do envelope havia uma foto da vassoura mais linda que ele já vira. Ela era totalmente aerodinâmica, até o rabo. O cabo era dourado e, em laranja, havia escrito Bolt 2000. Ela parecia de mentira. Harry ficou ali, admirando a vassoura por um bom tempo. Ele queria vê-la de perto. Com certeza haveria uma no Beco Diagonal.

O presente eram várias miniaturas de vassouras, Nimbus 2000, Comet 260, Firebolt, Cleansweep, Cleansweep-3,

Cleansweep-7 e, é claro, a Bolt 2000.

Depois de ter ficado pelo menos uma hora admirando a vassoura ele sentiu sono e foi dormir. Sonhou que estava n'A Toca, que conversava com Rony e Hermione e que Jorge escutava a conversa pela fresta da porta. Tudo estava perfeito.

--Acorde garoto! Precisa fazer o café da manhã!--rosnou tia Petúnia.

--E rápido, seu preguiçoso! Eu estou com fome!--disse Duda massageando a barriga gorda.

--Ah, porque você não faz, seu porco?

O dia foi realmente entediante. Quando não tinha nada para fazer ele ia ver a foto da Bolt 2000. Teve que lavar o carro do tio e a louça do almoço, que foi enorme, porque Duda comeu até cair da cadeira e ter de ser levado ao quarto por Válter e Petúnia, que estavam totalmente aflitos.

Ele se deitou no banco do jardim (tinha acabado de cortar as plantas) olhando o sol se por. Era bonito. Adormeceu. Quando acordou eram quase nove horas, correu escada acima e entrou no quarto. Momentos depois Edwiges chegou com uma carta e um pacote. Era de Hermione, ele pôde ver a minúscula letra da garota.

_Harry_

_Feliz aniversário Harry! Como estão suas férias? Estou aqui n'A Toca. Acho que o Ron já lhe falou. Aqui está o meu presente espero que goste. Você acredita que o Rony não vai se preparar para as aulas?! Ele disse que nunca se preparou! Eu tenho certeza que você está se preparando, não é Harry?_

_Mione_

Harry pegou o pacote. Parecia um livro, nada para surpreender vindo de Hermione. Era "Quadribol Através dos Séculos". Harry sempre pegava esse livro na biblioteca, agora não precisava mais. Outra coruja chamou a atenção de Harry enquanto ele folheava as paginas do livro. Ela tinha um pacote preso a perna, pelo formato era um livro.

_Harry_

_Feliz aniversário. Espero que goste do presente._

_Hagrid_

Harry abriu o pacote com um cinto do lado. Acertara em cheio. "Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros para 6 série". Harry amarrou o livro com o cinto e o botou debaixo da tábua (a que fica debaixo da cama dele).

Enquanto Harry admirava seus presentes se lembrou que não havia respondido as cartas, a foto da Bolt 2000 tinha varrido isso da sua memória. Ele pegou o pergaminho apressado e respondeu as cartas. A letra ficou tão ruim quanto a de Neville na frente do Prof. Snape. Harry sentiu um pouco de raiva quando pensou em Snape. Respondeu todas as cartas.

Finalmente iria dormir.

Harry acordou com os gritos do tio ecoando pela casa.

--HARRY! DESÇA AQUI! AGORA!

Harry se levantou. 'Para que será que esse bola está me chamando?' Se trocou rapidamente e foi ao encontro do tio.

--Olha aqui seu pirralho...

--Não me chame de pirralho!!!

Tio Válter continuou como se não tivesse escutado.

--A filha de Guida vem aqui conhecer nosso querido filho Duda. Amanhã. Eu me lembro o que aconteceu com a Guida e se acontecer com a filha dela também você sairá desta casa na mesma hora.

Há dois anos isso seria um pensamento bom para Harry. Sair da casa dos Dursley, até a revelação de Dumbledore no ano anterior.

--Ouviu pirralho?

--Não me chame de pirralho ou então eu vou fazer essa menina voar também.

--Que você disse?

--Não me chame de pirralho.

--Cuidado com o que diz, menino.

Harry voltou para o quarto com a cabeça cheia, mais um Dursley para encher sua vida. 'Imagino porque estão trazendo essa menina para conhecer Duda. Acho que hoje em dia as meninas não namoram mais porcos'.

Acordou com dor de cabeça. A filha da Guida chegava hoje. 'Melhor eu me vestir'. Vestiu a melhor roupa que tinha. Nem chegou perto do terno de Duda, que estava cheirando a perfume de bebe.

--Fale bom dia para ela, leve as coisas dela para o quarto de hóspedes e fique no seu quarto pelo resto do dia, ouviu?

--Vou para o meu quarto com o maior prazer. Você nem imagina.

--Humpf...Estou indo busca-la. Você está lindo, meu filho--Harry quase riu--como o pai.--por pouco não tem um ataque de risos.- Petúnia?

--Sim?--respondeu a tia, da cozinha.

--Já fez a torta?

--Quase pronta. Não toque Dudoca. É para quando Helen chegar.--Duda ficou emburrado.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora a campainha soou. Harry foi atende-la.

--Bom dia--disse Harry

--Bom dia--disse a menina em resposta.

--Dê o casaco para ele, querida Helena--falou tio Válter.

Ela entregou o casaco para Harry que teve a oportunidade de ver a famosa Helen. Ficou estupefato com a sua feiúra. Era alta, gorda e com um sorriso que lembrava o de Argo Fich.

Harry subiu de volta para o quarto e, pelo canto do olho viu Duda dar uma piscadela para Helena.

'Eles se merecem'.

Entrou no quarto e ficou simulando uma corrida com as miniaturas que ganhara de Rony, já que não tinha vassouras o bastante para simular um jogo de Quadribol. Estava anoitecendo quando ele resolveu ler "Quadribol Através dos Séculos". Estava extremamente concentrado no livro quando de repente o tio grita:

--HHHAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRYYYYYYY, VENHA PEGAR SEU JANTAR!--gritou o tio.

Harry desceu para a cozinha para pegar o jantar. Chegou lá e viu uma das piores cenas da sua vida. Helen e Duda estavam comendo como dois animais. Estava voando comida para todo lado e, de vez em quando eles se olhavam e davam um sorriso cheio de carne entre os dentes. Pegou o jantar o mais rápido possivel sem olhor para os dois porquinhos. Consegui subir as escadas antes que eles descem outro daqueles sorrisos românticos.

Depois do jantar Harry foi falar com seu tio.

--Quando é que ela vai embora?--disse apontando para Helen que ainda comia.

--Amanhã. Saia daqui, você não vai comer sobremesa.

Harry ficou agradecido por não ter que ver aqueles dois comendo de novo. Chegou no quarto se largou na cama e dormiu. Sonhou com a sobrinha do tio indo embora.

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordou com o barulho do carro do tio Válter. ' Ela deve ter ido embora. Ainda bem'

Harry acordou quase feliz. Rony o viria buscar hoje para ir para A Toca. Arrumou o malão assim que se levantou. Correu pra cozinha, fez o café da manhã e voltou para o quarto. Era 5:00 horas, os Dursley ainda estavam dormindo. Ele pensou no que fazer. Arrumar malão, OK. Fazer café, OK. Dar comida aos peixes, OK.

O dia foi um saco, como sempre. Ele estava se certificando que tudo estava pronto para a viagem quando a campainha tocou. Harry desceu rápido como uma flecha para saber quem era. O Nôitibus Andante estava na sua frente.

--Vamos logo, garoto temos que ser rápidos.--Lalau falou. Harry viu que atrás de Lalau estava Rony, Fred e Jorge acenando freneticamente.

Harry correu para pegar o malão, a vassoura e Edwiges.

--Quem é menino?--perguntou Válter

--Ninguém da sua conta, gordo!--disse Harry que já estava subindo a escada do Nôtibus.

--Bola--completou Rony. E deram uma boa risada.

O Nôtibus saiu de uma vez e todos levaram uma queda. Foram para as camas e discutiram oque iam fazer quando chegassem n'A Toca.

--Vamos jogar Snap Explosivo--disse Rony

--Não--disse Fred--mamãe brigou quando quebramos o vaso e agora não deixa nós jogarmos.

--Ah...vocês sempre estragam tudo.

--Só nos seus sonhos Ronald--disseram os gêmeos em coro e imitando a voz da senhora Weasley. Rony corou.

--Teve uma briga--disse Jorge

--Com a mamãe--completou Fred

--Não estão mais se falando--completaram em coro.

--Porque?--perguntou Harry

--Porque ele quebrou a varinha de novo- novamente em coro--não foi Ronald?--em coro e voz da senhora Weasley.

Rony corou ainda mais.

A viagem durou uma meia hora e Rony, para felicidade de todos havia trago xadrez de bruxo. Harry não sabia jogar e por isso as peças viviam chingando ele, como "Não para aí, bocó!" ou "Você nunca jogou xadrez?" e as vezes um longo e alto "SEU BURROOOO".

Quando chegaram à Toca era cerca de 7:30, mas todos os Weasley já estavam tomando café da manhã. Harry se lembrou do café que ele havia feito para os Dursley, devia estar horrível. Entrou e todos se levantaram para falar com eles. O senhor Weasley não estava lá.

--Oh Harry, querido, você está bem? Não confio naquela lata ambulante, e vocês meus filhos? Estão bem?--disse a senhora Weasley indo de Harry para os gêmeos e Rony.

Naquela tarde Harry foi ajudar Rony e Jorge a desgnomizar o jardim. Ainda não havia visto Hermione. Terminaram o trabalho era quase de noite.

--Harry, vamos lá para o meu quarto--chamou Rony-tenho mais fotos da Bolt 2000, ela não é linda?

Harry subiu as escadas para o quarto do amigo. Gina estava olhando as fotos.

--Oi, vocês. Vinheram ver as fotos?

--Foi--respondeu Rony

Cada foto, era uma mais bonita que a outra. Depois de olharem todas as fotos (e Gina sair do quarto) Harry perguntou:

--Cade a Mione, Você disse que ela estava aqui.

--Foi nas lojas trouxas com o papai. Olha, a campainha tocou, deve ser eles.

Harry desceu correndo as escadas seguido de perto por Rony.

--Oi Harry--disse o senhor Weasley e Mione em coro.

--Oi.

--Jantar servido--gritou a senhora Weasley, lá da cozinha.

Depois do jantar Harry, Rony e Hermione foram conversar. Foram dormir era perto das 11:00. Harry dormiu com Rony e Hermione com Gina.

N/A: Essa é a minha primeira fanfic, espero que gostem. revisem, OK? mandem idéias. Oque vocês querem que aconteça. Se não for exagerada eu posso botar.


	2. Lembrança de um velho amigo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, estou só me divertindo!  
  
Escrito por: O caraLovegood  
  
Revisado por: Liannon  
  
Indeciso  
  
Capítulo 2 - Lembrança de um velho amigo  
  
'Sirius'  
Porque Sirius, porque? Harry se controlou para não ter um ataque de fúria na frente dos Weasley.Todos estavam merendando. Iam ficar preoucupados com ele. E isso dexaria ele mais nervoso. Não queria ninguém pra cima dele. "comeu pouco, Harry querido".  
  
Comeu pouco. Torceu para que Molly não percebece. Subio para o quarto do Rony. As escadas rangiam alto. Chegou ao quarto, se deitou. Pegou as fotos da Bolt.  
  
'Sirius...Por que você me deixou?'  
  
Se sentou. Não se aguentou, começou a chorar. Ele se levantou, uma fúria tomando conta dele. Chutou o seu malão. Chutou a cama, a porta.  
  
'Os Weasley vão me ouvir. Preciso dormir. Ah não'  
  
Harry escutou passos, cada vez mais perto. A porta se abriu, era Hermione.  
  
--Harry! Rony me disse que você também não se preparou.--Hermione parou. Tinha visto a cara dele--Você está chorando?  
  
--Não  
  
--Vamos, Harry, pode dizer.  
  
--Pode sair.--disse um pouco irritado.  
  
--Harr...  
  
--SAIA!  
  
Se deitou. Enchugou as lágrimas com a mão.  
  
--Sirius--gritou Harry--vem cá Sirius.  
  
--Já vou Harry  
  
Eles estavam nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Sirius saia da cabana do Hagrid e ia em direção a Harry. Harry estava perto do lago e assinava freneticamente para Sirius.  
  
--Aqui, aqui.  
  
--Estou vendo Harry.--Sirius começara a correr  
  
Harry estava muito feliz. Sirius estava ali. Sentou na grama esperando Sirius chegar. Pssou a mão na grama para ver se picava menos. Tirou os sapatos e as meias. Ia ficar conversando a tarde toda com seu padrinho, ia lhe contar as novidadades, como a filha da irmã de esu tio, Guida, era feia e como combinava com Duda. Sirius estava demorando para chegar. Ficou olhando a lula gigante no lago enquanto esperava seu padrinho chegar.  
  
--Vem logo Sirius  
  
--Calma  
  
Demorou. Harry se levantou.  
  
'Porque você não chega?'  
  
Começou a correr atrás de seu padrinho. Não conseguia alcança-lo. De repente o céu ficou preto, começou a chover. Finalmente alcançou Sirius. Um clarão e um vulto encapulzado Harry, corra!  
  
--Não vou ta deixar sozinho Sirius.  
  
--Você tem que me deixar Harry, salve-se. AGORA!  
  
Harry correu. Aquele minisculo tempo de paz e felicidade havia terminado. Ele sentiu raiva de Voldemort. Harry correu até perto do salgueiro lutador e se deitou. Havia se esquecido como aquela grama espetava, mas aguentou. Viu seu padrinho lutando para protege-lo. Ele se levantou, várias graminhas presas em sua roupa. Correu em direçãode Sirius. Viu Voldemort apontar a varinha para Sirius.  
  
--AVADA KEDAVRA--gritou Voldemort.  
  
Sirius pulou e por pouco escapou do feitiço de Voldemort, mas parecia ter se machucado na queda. Ainda tinha tempo de salvar seu padrinho. Correu com todas as suas forças. Tirou a varinha do cinto apontou para Voldemort e gritou:  
  
--PETRIFICOS TOTALUS!  
  
O feitiço acertou em cheio e Voldemort parou. Harry correu para o padrinho.  
  
--Encontrarão você estuporado, Potter. ESTUPEFAÇA!  
  
Ele voou uns tres metros e caiu no chão. Tentou se levantar, mas a dor era muita.  
  
'Sirius'  
  
Percebeu que sua varinha ainda estava na sua mão. Usou todas as suas forças para se levantar, andou para mais perto de Voldemort. Sirius se levantou. Não parecia estar melhor que Harry. Voldemort deu uma horrível gargalhada.  
  
--AVADA KEDAVRA--berrou Harry, a varinha apontada para Voldemort.  
  
--Crucios--dissse Sirius.  
  
--PROTEGO AVATOS--berrou Voldemort. ele defendeu o Avada Kedavra, mas o Cruciatos de Sirius o acertou.  
  
Harry nunca havia visto aquele feitiço. Protego Avatos? Viu Voldemort se contorcendo enquanto Sirius ria.  
  
Acordou todo suado. Era um sonho. Olhou pela janela e viu o slo se pondo atrás de nuvens que pareciam que estvam cheias de sangue dentro. ouviu uma batida na porta, se levantou andou até ela e a abriu. Era Rony.  
  
--Harry, tudo bem? Vim ver se você tinha se levantado. Você não merendou cara.  
  
--Tô bem, posso tomar banho?--resoulvel não contar o sonho, não agora.  
  
--Claro, a talha já ta lá, OK? Vou te esperar lá em baixo, mamãe disse que você tem que comer alguma coisa.  
  
Depois do banho foi para a cozinha. Todos os Weasley e Mione estavam lá. Percebeu que estava com um pouco de fome, mas preferia ficar no quarto de Ron e pensar. Falou com todos se sentou e comeu tudo que havia no seu prato.  
  
--Ah Harry, eu sabia que iria comer tudo.  
  
--Estava ótimo.--disse tentando fazer um sorriso.--Com licença.--  
  
Sibiu as escadas o mais rápido que pode, chegou ao quarto, fechou a porta e se senou na cama de Ron. Ficou observando o quarto. Havia um livro falando sobre os piores arbitros do quadribol e na capa havia um jogador da Irlanda dando um murro no jogador de um time que Harry achou ser a França e o arbitro manadando a jogada continuar. Percebeu que Pichitinho nã estava ali. Talvez Rony tivesse mandado uma carta ou Pichitinho estava somente dando uma volta pela casa. Então sonho voltou a sua mente. O que aquele sonho significava? Nada? Ou alguma coisa? Se lembrou de Sibila, aquela mulher não podia ajudar, mesmo que podesse ele não contaria para aquela mulher seu sonho. Ele iria guardar para ele mesmo. Não irira contar para ninguém. Iam todos ficar "Harry!" ou "Harry você vai morrer!" ou qualquer outra coisa desse tipo e ele não estava preparado para escutar aquilo, estava super abalado com a morte de Sirius. TOC TOC TOC.  
  
--Entra--disse Harry enquanto Rony abria a porta com cuidado, como se nao quisesse acordar alguém que está dormindo.  
  
--Heh...Pensei que você estava dormindo. Hermione me disse que você estava irritado. É o...  
  
--Sirius? É.--Falou com um toque de agressividade.  
  
--Olha, vaos fazer alguma coisa. Hum...que tal xadrez ou quadribol ou ver as novidades de Fred e Jorge ein? Que tal?  
  
--Prefiro ver as novidades de Fred e Jorge.  
  
--Legal, acho que eles estão criando um chapeu que quando a pessoa bota fica careca.  
  
Harry ainda estava com raiva, mas estava disposto a tentar esquece-la por um tempo. Desceram as escads até o segundo andar onde escutaram um barulho que lembrava um bomba de bosta explodindo. Vinha do quarto mais ao canto. Rony abriu a porta com a mão na cabeça, Harry fez o mesmo. Ouviu um baque surdo e pulou para trás de susto. Se levantou rapidamente. não conseguia ver o que havia no quarto porque uma fumaça verde e amarela cobria todo o quarto.  
  
--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Harry percebeu que era Rony.  
  
--RONY? RONIQUINHO QUERIDO?  
  
Escutou a senhora Weasley gritar com um toque grando de medo. Se jogou para dentro do quarto. Tinha que salvar o amigo. De repente a fumaça desapareceu e Harry viu Os gêmeos rindo ao canto da sala e então olhou para Rony, que estava com a língua para fora e não conseguia parar de babar. Percebeu que seu sapato estava melado pela baba do amigo. Escutou a senhora Weasley subindo as escadas depressa, pelo mens para ela. Ela chegou ao quarto olhou para Rony e gritou tão alto que mais parecia um berrador:  
  
--FFFFRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD E JJJJOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRGEEEEEE, OQUA PENSAM QUE ESTAM FAZENDO? DE CASTIGO PELO RESTO DOS DIAS ATÉ HOGWARTS, PARA O QUARTO.  
  
Harry olhou para a escada e viu Hermione e Gina descendo super rápido para ver a confusão.  
  
--Mamãe...  
  
--AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eles aparataram seguidos da senhora Weasley assim que Hermione e Gina chegaram. Elas deram um grito.  
  
--Oque houve Rony?!--perguntou Hermione  
  
--E eu bei? Enblei e flui acletadu po um blaude de bel!(E eu sei? entrei e fui acertado por um balde de mel!)  
  
--Vintenti Normalesca.--falou Hermione e a lingua de Rony voltou ao normal--Que horror que eles fizeram! Tisc tisc...--disse balançando a cabeça.  
  
A senhora Weasley reapareceu  
  
--Rony, querido. Tudo bem  
  
--Umhum...A Mione já me curou.  
  
--"timo.--logo em seguida aparatou.  
  
--Que aconteceu? Eu não entendi o que você falou.  
  
--Eu e o Harry estavamos vindo ver o que eles estavam aprontand quando um baude acertou aminha cabeça e eu engoli um montão de mel! Eles vão pagar, a se vão! Vou tacar minha vassoura neles até els ficarem implorando por perdão!  
  
--Rony!--exclamou Hermione--Violência não é a solução.  
  
--Claro que não é, não foi você que foi atingido por um baude na cabeça e ficou babando.  
  
--Ah... você nunca vai entender...  
  
--É, não vou mesmo então não perca seu precios tempo, vai estudar vai.  
  
--Humpf. Vou sair daqui.--disse Hermione e subiu as escadas correndo.  
  
--Rony, você tem que magoar a Mione?--disse Gina--Pombas!--e seguiu Hermione.  
  
--Agora a Gina tá com raiva de mim. Tudo graças a essa loja de Fred e Jorge. Pombas! Eu tava planejando a gente jogar quadribol amanhã, mas o Fred e o Jorge não podem.--Falou Rony com raiva.  
  
Todos foram dormir tarde aquela noite. Harry e Rony passaram a maior parte da noite tentando escutar o carão que o senhor Weasley estava dando nos gêmeos. Rony de vez em quando falava coisas como "Bem feito!" ou "Essa vai durar pra sempre." até que ele disse um "Bem feito idiotas!" tão alto que a senhora Weasley escutou e foi lá em cima e deu um sermão em Rony, que fez eles desistirem de tentar escutar e finalmente ir dormir.  
  
--Sirius, você está bem?--perguntou Harry  
  
--Claro Harry. Pensou que eu ia te abandonar?  
  
Eles estavam de novo nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Estavam sentados na grama, perto da horta do Hagrid. Harry estava feliz e com medo, medo de Voldemort aparecer de novo. Medo de ver o padrinho morrer de novo. Mas no sonho passado ele não tinha morrido, então não morreria nesse. É. Se Voldemort voltasse seria derrotado de novo. Não tinha com o que se preocupar, ou não queria se preocupar.  
  
Eles conversaram bastante. Estava até ficando de noite. Subiram numa árvore e foram para a extremidade de um galho que ficaa em cima do lago.  
  
--Como você voltou?--Perguntou Harry  
  
--Eu voltei. Tinha que cuidar de você. Não podia deixar meu afilhado sozinho. Ah n...  
  
Sirius foi interrompido por um estupefaça que jogou ele do galho.  
  
--NÃO!--gritou Harry enquanto esticava o braço para segurar o padrinho--Sirius, não me deixe!  
  
De repente o lago virou o arco com o véu. Harry viu Sirius morrer. Igual a primeira vez. Foi correr atrás dele para entrar no véu e pega-lo, mas quando viu estava na mesma sala, com as mesmas pessoas e sentiu dois braços aperta-lo então chorou.  
  
--Acorde Rony--murmurou a senhora Weasley--Devagar para não acordar o Harry.  
  
--Anh. Hum. Ahhhhh.--Rony se levantou e saiu do quarto acompanhado pela senhora Weasley.  
  
Com certeza eles pensavam que ele, Harry, estava dormindo. Era o dia da partida para Hogwarts e, pelo que ele percebeu, o sol ainda não havia banhado o céu com sua luz. A madrugada estava fria. Ele se enrolou um pouco mais nos lençois. Pra que será que a senhora Weasley havia chamado Rony? E porque não queria que ele fosse? Ele parou para pensar e então percebeu que não estava preparado para ficar pensando porque a senhora Weasley havia chamado Rony, simplesmente se enrolou mais ainda nos lençois e dormiu.  
  
Acordou com Pichitinho piando. Se sentou na cama e olhou para a gaiola da coruja. Estava sem comida. Se levantou, abriu a gaveta onde estava suas roupas, pegou uma calça e uma blusa e foi se trocar.  
  
Já estava chegando no segundo andar quando escutou alguem fechando a porta no andar de cima. Esperou para ver quem era. Era Gina.  
  
--Oi Gina.  
  
--Oi Harry.  
  
Os dois desceram as escadas até a cozinha. Chegando lá Harry viu os gêmeos os pratos enquanto os outros comiam. Deu bom dia para todos.  
  
--Harry querido--falou a senhora Weasley--Já se trocou?  
  
--J  
  
--"timo. Rony vá arrumar sua mala. Vocês também Fred e Jorge. Venha Gina seu prato e o do Harry já estão feitos.  
  
Harry se sentou e começou a comer o mais rápido possivel. Percebeu um toque de impaciencia na voz da senhora Weasley. Depois de terminar subiu as escadas correndo. Chegou ao quarto e viu Rony terminando de arrumar a mala. Se lembrou do que havia acontecido de madrugada e resolveu perguntar.  
  
--Por que sua mãe chamou você hoje de madrugada?  
  
--Tem muita gente aqui em casa e a mamãe precisa de ajuda para fazer o cafe da manhã e todas as outras refeições. Como papai tem chegado tarde esses dias e por isso tem dormido até tarde e Hermione ficou doente ontem de noite, depois de você ter ido dormir...  
  
--Mione está doente?--perguntou--ela está bem?  
  
--Tá, tá... Ela só esta tossindo um pouco. Como eu ia dizendo a Mione estava ajudando a mamãe esses dias e ficou doente. Adivinha quem teve que ajudar a mamãe. Eu. Na verdade era para Fred e Jorge terem ajudado, mas eles trancaram a porta com um feitiço e mamãe tava apressada...  
  
--Hum...Dorme um pouco, eu termino de arrumar sua mala.  
  
--Serio? Valeu cara. Ah. Eu tava morrendo de sono. Valeu mesmo.--e se jogou na cama.  
  
Harry passou mais ou menos meia hora para arrumar as malas.  
  
--VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--gritou senhor Weasley lá de baixo.  
  
--Ron...Ron...Acorda. Seu pai já está chamando. Rápido--falou Harry  
  
Roy se levantou e Harry estendeu a mão com as malas e a coruja de Rony. O amigo pegou-as e eles desceram as escadas correndo. Chegaram lá embaixo e viram todos prontos.  
  
--Todos aqui?--perguntou o senhor Weasley--"timo. Vamos lá. Hoje o Dumbledore deixou uma chave de portal no nosso quintal. Ela da direto para a plataforma.  
  
Todos sairam para o quintal depois da senhora Weasley ter dado um dicurso de como evitar confusoes e ter dado um sanduiche de salsicha para cada um. Harry se afastou um pouco de Rony e foi até Mione que estava de cabeça baixa com Gina do lado.  
  
--Você está bem Mione?  
  
--Tudo bem, nada de mais--e deu uma tosse bem alta.  
  
--Me desculpe ter gritado com você naquela noite--Harry falou bem baixo.  
  
--Tudo bem Harry. Você estava com raiva.--Ele sentiu um pontada no peito ao se lembrar porque estava com raiva.--Nós todos também estamos.  
  
--Tudo bem...--falou o senhor Weasley--Quero grupo de dois. Harry e Rony, Hermione e Gina e eu depois.  
  
Harry se adiantou seguido de Rony. os dois tocram a chave ao mesmo tempo. Ele sentiu o corpo começar a girar e girar e sentiu Rony do seu lado e percebeu que ele tambem estava girando. Caíram em um box bem sujo num banheiro bem escuro. Se levantaram abriram a porta e viram que o banheiro estava vazio. Com um cheiro daquele quem é que iria lá.  
  
--Eca--falou Rony--Que lugar podre.--e tampou o nariz.  
  
--É mesmo.--falou Harry também tampamdo o nariz.  
  
Sairam do banheiro sob olhares de vários trouxas. Esperaram os outros para atrevessar a barreira que levava a plataforma nove e meia.  
  
N/A : Valeu a review de vocês girls weasleys. Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. O proximo com certeza vai sair proxima semana com certeza OK? Valeu mesmo pela review girls!-x 


	3. Trem

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, estou só me divertindo!  
  
Escrito por: O caraLovegood  
  
Revisado por: Liannon  
  
Indeciso  
  
Capítulo 3 - Trem  
  
--Vamos?--perguntou Harry  
  
--Vamos!--respondeu Rony  
  
Todos já tinham passada pela barreira da plataforma nove e meia. Atravessaram correndo e quase esbarraram na Hermione. Eles subiram pela escada (depis de vários abraços do senhor Weasley). Harry sentiu uma enorme alegria penetrando no seu peito enquanto subia aquelas escadas. Ele voltaria a Hogwarts. E, apesar dos acontecimentos do ano anterior ele se sentiu realmente feliz. Procuraram uma cbine vazia. No meio do trem havia uma. Guardaram as malas e se sentaram. Hermione iniciou a conversa.  
  
--Quem vocês acham que vai ser o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?  
  
--Espero que seja o Lupin!--exclamou Rony--Ele foi o melhor que já tivemos.  
  
--Claro que não vai ser ele, Rony!--falou Hermione--Ele se despediu!  
  
--Mas bem que eu queria que fosse ele... Eca... Hermione! Você está fedendo! Você caiu no chão do banheiro?  
  
--Caí! Não possso?  
  
--Poxa. Você ta podre mesmo...--disse Rony enquanto chegava mais perto para cheirar.--Hahaha...  
  
--Eu vou embora. Não sabia que seu nariz era tão sensível Rony!--abriu a porta de uma vez e deu uma forte batida quando fechou.  
  
--Vocês nunca vão parar?--perguntou Harry  
  
--É ela que é sensivel demais. Dumbledore devia ter botado esse portal em outro lugar...Ninguém teria brigado.  
  
De repente o sol começou a brilhar como nunca. Harry e Rony estavam derretendo. Estavam loucos para que a moça do carrinho chegasse para eles beberem um belo suco de abóbora. Suas roupas estavam começando a ficar suadas.  
  
--Tá muito quente Harry!Preciso beber algo....  
  
--Eu acho que a moça com o carrinho já está chegando...  
  
--"timo. Acho que vou morrer de sede se ela demorar muito mais.  
  
Mal cabar de dizer isso a moça do carrinho passou pela porta deles. Estava rodeada de pessoas que queriam comprar mais sucos. Eles se levantaram e a passo apressado saíram da cabine atrás da moça. Pela cara dela estava louca para sair daquele mar de meninos e meninas suados. Ela parou e começou a atender as pessoas. Cada vez aparecia mais pessoas. Finalmente chegou a vez deles. Harry pediu dez sucos de abóbora. Deu cinco para Rony e foram carrengando os sucos de volta para a cabine.  
  
--Estamos no inverno!--falou Rony como se estivesse implorando para o sol  
  
--Oque é isso Weasley?--disse uma voz arrastada que Harry e Rony conheciam muito bem.--Não aguenta nem um calorzinho?  
  
--O que você quer Malfoy?--perguntou Harry  
  
--Só vim ver se os dois peixinhos estão bem...--Crabbe e Goyle deram enormes gargalhadas.  
  
--SAI DAQUI SEU IDIOTA! Não volte mais ou eu arrebento a sua cara.--disse Harry.  
  
Crabbe avançou empurrando Rony e fazendo com que este quebrasse as suas garrafas de suco de abóbora. Rony se virou para dar um murro em Crabbe, as de repente apareceu uma monitora da Lufa-Lufa na porta. Com certeza era do sétimo ano.  
  
--Oque é isso?--falou--Saia daqui Malfoy. Vá para sua cabine!  
  
Malfoy se virou e saiu da cabine. Harry estranhou ele ter saído tão fácil.  
  
--Ei. Você não é monitor?--disse a menina enquanto olhava para Rony.  
  
--P...pedi au...au...toriza...ção... pro diretor...--Harry nem havia se lembrado de que o amigo era monitor.  
  
--Hum...Qurem ajuda com a limpeza?  
  
--Claro--responderam juntos  
  
--Skurge!--todos os cacos desapareceram.  
  
--O...bri...gad..d...ga...da...--disse Rony corando. Harry nunca vira o amigo corando tanto.  
  
Ela se dirigiu a porta e saiu da cabine. Harry agarrou a garrafa de suco de abóbora que estava mais perto, arrancou sua tampa e começou a beber sem parar. Estava ótima. Terminou a garrafa e olhou para Ron. O amigo ainda estava parado olhando o lugar onde a anina estava. Parecia estar sob efeito de alguma magia...Harry pensou se ele oderia estar apaixonado.  
  
--Ei...Rony--o garoto continuou olhando o lugar onde a menina estara, talvez com medo de perder o local.--Rony!  
  
--Oi...--o menino respondeu ainda olhando onde a menina estara  
  
--Você está bem?  
  
--Tô...  
  
A semi conversa deles foi enterrompida pela Gina. Ela entrou e se sentou.  
  
--Oi Harry.  
  
--Oi.  
  
--Rony?--falou Gina  
  
De repente entrou um garoto que devia ser do sexto ano. Ele era da Corvinal. Andou até perto de onde a Gina estava e se sentou a seu lado. Ele segurou a mão dela.  
  
--Rony? Harry, esse é meu namorado.  
  
--QQQQUUUUEEEEEEE??????????????????????--exclamou Rony  
  
--Rony! Cale a boca!  
  
--Você só faz arrumar namoradinho é?  
  
--Que? Nunca mais fale assim comigo. Agora que eu vou aqui lhe apresentar o meu namorado você estraga tudo!  
  
--Você não estava apresentando o seu namorado! E sim pro Harry.  
  
--Claro! Você estava muito ocupado olhando para o chão!  
  
Harry ficou olhando. Olhou para a cara do namorado de Gina. Ele estava com um a espantadiço. De repente Harry teve sua atenção atraída novamente para a briga. Gina havia se levantado e antes que ele podesse fazer alguma coisa ela deu um tapa no Rony. O namorado dela se levantou e seguiu Gina que estava saíndo da cabine.  
  
--Tudo bem?  
  
--Tudo...  
  
--Você devia maneirar...  
  
--Você viu o que ela fez comigo?!  
  
Harry desistiu de tentar fazer Rony entender que estava exagerando. Simplesmente fez o amigo se sentar e ofereceu um suco para ele. O garoto bebeu de uma vez.  
  
--Eu esqueci de comprar comida...--disse Harry com um ar triste.  
  
--Ha não...  
  
--Eu vou procurar a o carrinho.  
  
--Tá.  
  
Harry saiu da cabine e começou a andar em direção ao final do trem. Achava que ela ficava lá. Enquanto passava pelas portas das cabines via várias pessoas estudando ou fazendo feitiços, ou Jogando Snape Explosivo. Ele viu uma cabine em que havia dez meninos. Todos expremidos. Com certaza eram do quarto ou terceiro ano. Elesestavam com fogos Filibusteiros e parecia que queriam lançar todos ao mesmo tempo. Harry andou mais devagar para ver. Hoveu uma explodão de colorido e faíscas voaram para todo o lado. Depois houve uma fumaça e deu para ver os dez meninos coberto de preto. Haerry riu. Hogwarts.  
  
Voltou para a cabine carregado de Bolos de caldeirão, sapos de chocolate, feijões de todos os sabores e mais suco de abóbora. Rony estava olhando pela janela e, pelo que Harry viu bebendo a última garrafa de suco de abóbora.  
  
--Harry! Demorou.  
  
--Ela fica aqui perto, no final do trem.  
  
--Eu acabei todas a garrafas de suco de abóbora.  
  
--Tudo bem. Eu comprei mais.  
  
--O dia tá ficando menos quente.  
  
--Mas ainda está quente.  
  
--É.  
  
Eles ficaram comendo e bebendo suco muito tempo. Ainda se divertiam provando os sabores dos feijões. Trocaram cartas de bruxos (Rony finalmente completou sua coleção). De repente Hermione abre a porta.  
  
--Já estamos chegando.--Harry notou que ela estava cheirosa.  
  
--Harry, eu vou no banheiro.--disse Rony ignorando a Hermione.  
  
--T  
  
Hermione se sentou onde Rony estava. Harry sentiu uma sensação estranha dentro dele.  
  
--Oi Mione...  
  
--Oi. Você gostou do presente?  
  
--Claro. Eu não vou ter que encarar a madame Pince Quando for ler sobre quadribol.  
  
--Legal. Bem Harry, acho melhor você se trocar. Eu vou saindo para você se trocar.  
  
Harry sentiu vontade que ela ficasse. Depois da Hermione sair apareceu Rony. Ele começou a se trocar também. Começaram a sentir a velocidade do trem diminuir. Finalmente haviam chegado em Hogwarts. Finalmente Harry havia chegado em casa. Eles pegaram seus malões e esperaram o trem parar. Não demorou muito. Enquanto ele descia o amigo parou. Harry viu ali, não muito longe a monitora da Lufa-Lufa.  
  
--Rony!--Ele sacodiu o amigo--Rony!--não adiantou. Rony ainda estava com os olhos cravados na monitora. Seus olhos a seguiam por todo o camino até as carruagens que os esperavam.  
  
A noite começava a nascer. Harry sentia o calor diminuir cada vez mais. Não tinha mais tanta sede. Depois de alguns minutos Rony finalmente voltou a si e els foram de encontro a carruagem mais próxima. Nela estava Gina, o namorado da Gina e Neville. Depois sua atenção foi chamada para os cavalos do ano anterior. Harry viu Sirius morrer de novo na sua cabeça. Sentiu vontade de chorar. Subiu as escadas. Falou com todos. Sentou-se perto de Neville. Viu o amigo Rony reluatr um pouco em subir. Quando Rony finalmente subiu o cavalo que puxava a carruagem desatou a correr. Enquanto o cavalo corria Ele via outras carruangens sendo puxadas pelos cavalos. Não aguentava olhar aqueles cavalos. Eles lembravam Sirius. Lembrava seus amigos todos machucados. Ele não tinha como agradecer a eles. Finalmente sentiu a carruagem parar. Desceu dela seguido de Rony e Neville, os outros já haviam descido. Quando subindo as escadas de Hogwarts Harry sentiu uma enorme dor na cicatriz. Ele sentiu algo escorregando dela. Botou a mão. Enxugou o sangue com a blusa. Viu Rony se aproximar e cobriu a cicatriz com os cabelos. Era uma dor enorme. Harry achou que ia cair no chão. De repente a dor foi como veio.  
  
--Tudo bem Harry?--perguntou Rony  
  
--Tudo...  
  
N/A:Aqui está o terceiro capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. revisem. Essa eu escrevi em dois dias por isso pode estar ruim... 


End file.
